josephsolomonfandomcom-20200213-history
North South Line
The North South Line (NSL) is the first (Mass Rapid Transit) MRT lines in Singapore. The line is 45 km long with 26 stations, including the upcoming North South Line Extension, slated to be completed by 2014. Traveling from one end of this line to the other end takes about one hour, and this line is coloured ' red' on the rail map. It is maintained by SMRT . As the name implies, the line connects central Singapore to both northern and southern parts of the island. Cross-platform interchange with the East West Line is provided at Jurong East, City Hall and Raffles Place while transfer to the North East Line is possible via a linkway at Dhoby Ghaut. Connections to the Circle Line are provided at Bishan, Dhoby Ghaut and Marina Bay and a linkway via Esplanade. The North South Line will interchange with the Downtown Line at Newton and with the future Thomson Line at Woodlands, Orchard and Marina Bay. History Initial system 7 November 1987: Yio Chu Kang – Toa Payoh (First section opened) 12 December 1987: Toa Payoh – Raffles Place 20 December 1988: Yio Chu Kang – Yishun 4 November 1989: Raffles Place – Marina Bay (start of separate North South Line & East West Line) 10 March 1990: Jurong East – Choa Chu Kang (initially operated as the Branch Line of the East West Line) Second phase of development (Woodlands Extension) 10 February 1996: Yishun – Choa Chu Kang (the Choa Chu Kang branch of the East West Line became part of the present North South Line) When the government did the initial planning of the Woodlands extension MRT line, Sembawang MRT station was only intended as a provisional station to be built at a later date due to the underdevelopment of the town and Kranji MRT station was not planned. But on the second round of planning, the government decided to build these station and omit Sungei Kadut station from the plan. Sungei Kadut station will be built later if the town's population justifies the necessity for the station. Jurong East Modification Project (JEMP) The Jurong East Modification Project (JEMP) consisted of the construction of a new platform and the addition of a fourth track to Jurong East Station. It has been in use since 27 May 2011. The North South Line currently utilises the new track and platform during the weekday morning peak hours from 7am to 9am only. From 27 December 2011, the platform and track will be utilised during the weekday evening peak hours. The new track and platform allows trains to be run at a higher frequency during weekday peak hours. Waiting time is now reduced from 4.5 minutes to 2.5 minutes. Along with the new platform and tracks, 22 Kawasaki Heavy Industries C151A trains will be added to the fleet to reduce waiting time and increase train frequencies. All 22 trains are in service as of February 2012. North South Line Extension (NSLe) A 1 km one station extension from Marina Bay which to be completed by 2014. The new Marina South Pier will be located near the Marina Bay Cruise Centre Singapore in Marina Bay. The then Minister for Transport, Raymond Lim, announced on 12 February 2009 that the completion date for the extension, initially due for completion in 2015, will be brought forward by a year to 2014. On 7 March 2012, Minister for Transport, Mr Lui Tuck Yew, gave his speech on Committee of Supply Debate 2012 in Parliament of Singapore that North South Line Extension expected to be completed in 2014. 2014: Marina Bay – Marina South Pier Possible future stations At least two more stations may be added to the line in the future since alphanumeric codes NS6 & NS12 have been reserved for future use. A station between Yew Tee & Kranji A station between Sembawang & Yishun Half-height platform screen door (HHPSDs) installations With incidents of passengers falling into tracks and being hit-and-run by trains, the government announced plans to install half-height platform screen doors in a speech on 25 January 2008,9 citing lower costs due to it becoming a more common feature worldwide but once rejected. The HHPSD were first installed on the platforms of Jurong East station (original platforms), Pasir Ris station and Yishun station in 2009 as trials and all other elevated stations (together with Jurong East station for JEMP platforms) will have platform screen doors installed eventually.10 On 7 March 2012, Minister for Transport, Mr Lui Tuck Yew, gave his speech on Committee of Supply Debate 2012 in Parliament of Singapore that all remaining elevated stations on NSEWL will be fitted with HHPSDs by March 2012. Preliminary implementation plan for railway noise mitigation to be developed by 3rd Quarter 2012. As of 14 March 2012, all above-ground stations on the North South Line (NSL) are installed with HHPSDs and operational. Stations North South Line (NSL) NS1EW24 Jurong East NS2 Bukit Batok NS3 Bukit Gombak NS4BP1 Choa Chu Kang NS5 Yew Tee NS6 (located near Sungei Kadut) NS7 Kranji NS8 Marsiling NS9TS2 Woodlands NS10 Admiralty NS11 Sembawang NS12 (located near Simpang) NS13 Yishun NS14 Khatib NS15 Yio Chu Kang NS16 Ang Mo Kio NS17CC15 Bishan NS18 Braddell NS19 Toa Payoh NS20 Novena NS21DT11 Newton NS22TS14 Orchard NS23 Somerset NS24NE6CC1 Dhoby Ghuat NS25EW13 City Hall NS26EW14 Raffles Place NS27CE2TS20 Marina Bay NS28 Marina South Pier East West Line (EWL) EW1 Pasir Ris EW2DT32 Tampines EW3 Simei EW4 Tanah Merah EW5 Bedok EW6 Kembangan EW7 Eunos EW8CC9 Paya Lebar EW9 Aljunied EW10 Kallang EW11 Lavender EW12DT14 Bugis EW13NS25 City Hall EW14NS26 Raffles Place EW15 Tanjong Pagar EW16NE3TS17 Outram Park EW17 Tiong Bahru EW18 Redhill EW19 Queenstown EW20 Commonwealth EW21CC22 Buona Vista EW22 Dover EW23 Clementi EW24NS1 Jurong East EW25 Chinese Garden EW26 Lakeside EW27 Boon Lay EW28 Pioneer EW29 Joo Koon EW30 Gul Circle EW31 Tuas Crescent EW32 Tuas West Road EW33 Tuas Link CG1DT35 Expo CG2 Changi Airport North East Line (NEL) NE1CC29 Habourfront NE2 (located near Keppel) NE3EW16TS17 Outram Park NE4DT19 Chinatown NE5 Clarke Quay NE6NS25CC1 Dhoby Ghuat NE7DT12 Little India NE8 Farrer Park NE9 Boon Keng NE10 Potong Pasir NE11 Woodleigh NE12CC13 Serangoon NE13 Kovan NE14 Hougang NE15 Buangkok NE16STC Sengkang NE17PTC Punggol Circle Line (CCL) CC1NS25NE6 Dhoby Ghuat CC2 Bras Brasah CC3 Esplanade CC4DT15 Promenade CC5 Nicoll Highway CC6 Stadium CC7 Mountbatten CC8 Dakota CC9EW8 Paya Lebar CC10DT26 MacPherson CC11 Tai Seng CC12 Bartley CC13NE12 Serangoon CC14 Lorong Chuan CC15NS17 Bishan CC16 Marymount CC17TS9 Caldecott CC18 Bukit Brown CC19DT9 Botanic Gardens CC20 Farrer Road CC21 Holland Village CC22EW21 Buona Vista CC23 one-north CC24 Kent Ridge CC25 Haw Par Villa CC26 Pasir Panjang CC27 Labrador Park CC28 Telok Blangah CC26 Labrador Park CC29NE1 Habourfront CE1DT16 Bayfront CE2NS27TS20 Marina Bay Downtown Line (DTL) DT1BP6 Bukit Panjang DT2 Cashew DT3 Hillview DT4 (located near Hume Avenue) DT5 Beauty World DT6 King Albert Park DT7 Sixth Avenue DT8 Tan Kah Kee DT9CC19 Botanic Gardens DT10TS11 Stevens DT11NS21 Newton DT12NE7 Little India DT13 Rochor DT14EW12 Bugis DT15CC4 Promenade DT16CE1 Bayfront DT17 Downtown DT18 Telok Ayer DT19NE4 Chinatown DT20 Fort Canning DT21 Bencoolen DT22 Jalan Besar DT23 Bendemeer DT24 Geylang Bahru DT25 Mattar DT26CC10 MacPherson DT27 Ubi DT28 Kaki Bukit DT29 Bedok North DT30 Bedok Reservoir DT31 Tampines West DT32EW2 Tampines DT33 Tampines East DT34 Upper Changi DT35CG1 Expo Furure Lines (under planning) Thomson Line (TSL) TS1 Woodlands North TS2NS9 Woodlands TS3 Woodlands South TS5 Springleaf TS6 Lentor TS7 Mayflower TS8 Sin Ming TS9 Upper Thomson TS9CC17 Caldecott TS10 Mount Pleasant TS11DT10 Stevens TS12 Napier TS13 Orchard Boulevard TS14NS22 Orchard TS15 Great World TS16 Havelock TS17NE3EW16 Outram Park TS18 Maxwell TS19 Shenton Way TS20NS27CE2 Marina Bay TS21 Marina South TS22 Gardens by the Bay Eastern Region Line (ERL) (under planning) Jurong Region Line (JRL) (under planning) Cross Island Line (CRL) (under planning) Category:MRT lines Singapore